Waiting in the dark
by Suilie
Summary: Just when all Willow had wished for had become reality, it had been cruelly ripped out from under her. When she realises that war had come to Rohan she knows what she must do... seek revenge.


Chapter1: The way we were  
  
A deep red sun set slowly far off in the horizon. The sky glowed, seeming almost magical, the  
  
colours permeating from the heavens, indescribable. No words in any tounges of man, elf, orc or  
  
dwarf could be associated with the unearthly beauty. The inbetween; as the day slowly came to  
  
an end, and the darkness of night approached Edoras. This was the one time of the day when  
  
Willow really felt at peace within herself. The sun was something that every being seemed to  
  
worship and to enjoy whenever the oppurtunity to walk underneath it's golden rays arose. But to  
  
her, it was far from perfect and mystical. She did not view the sun to be Eru's glorius gift. It was  
  
too bright for her, she disliked it so. She did not understand or come to a resolution on why her  
  
perceptions of it were so incredibly different from other people's. But the night... oh how she loved  
  
the night! She loved basking in the light of the moon and the stars. She loved the way the moon's  
  
white glow came upon her, almost as if it were sharing it's glorious aura with her. She truly was a  
  
child of the night.  
  
  
  
She sat upon the soft, silky grass of the glade just outside the kingdom borders. The trees  
  
seemed to radiate a different glow out here; of complete peace. The green branches of each  
  
seemed to intertwine to shield most of the sun's rays from the spot, although allowing light to  
  
pass through in patterns upon the grass floor. A small pool lay not too far from her pale bare feet  
  
where it's waters seemed to be that of a silver liquid. This was her sanctuary. To her belief, only  
  
two people knew of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
She rested back upon her elbows and looked up at the sky. She hoped he would come this night.  
  
No promise, nor oath was made but she knew he would come. They were not romantically  
  
involved, much to her dismay. She had loved him as far back as she could remember, they had  
  
been great friends since their meeting. She clearly remembered the day he had rode up to her,  
  
on his small pony and cocking his head back and laughing madly when she, afraid of a collision  
  
fell back on her behind in a mud puddle. She smiled at the memory, but was pulled out of her  
  
silent reverie by footsteps coming from behind.  
  
Willow quickly turned her head around, causing her long amber hair to swish down her back. A  
  
smile tugged her lips and it reached up to twinkle her blue eyes.  
  
His crystal blue eyes met hers and he greeted her with a nod and a smile of his own.  
  
"You came" she remarked. His smile widened. He wore his rohirrim armor, his helmet tucked in  
  
his left arm. His face was slightly dirty making his bright eyes stand out like stars in the dark.  
  
"You will not believe what i recieved today!" He said, excitement evident in his tone. He suddenly  
  
reminded her of a small child, he suddenly hopped from one foot to another. She smirked and  
  
awkwardly stood up to face him.  
  
" A brain?" She jested.  
  
He narrowed his eyes and placed his free arm on his hip in mock anger. She snorted and rolled  
  
her eyes at his immature antics, as much as she showed distaste she really did think them adorable.  
  
"NO!, something that I have been wanting for a very long time, all my life in fact"  
  
He then spoke no more for a moment. Willow waited patiently for him to tell her.  
  
He groaned and rolled his eyes at her " Obviously, I want you to guess!"  
  
Willow suddenly turned serious and placed her index finger on her chin in thought.  
  
"A fair maiden's hand?"  
  
"No!"  
  
" A friend?"  
  
"No, I've already got plenty of those!"  
  
"Sure! whatever you say you're majesty"  
  
"Do shutup, be serious!"  
  
"Alright, Alright... um... a new horse?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Maybe a horse descended from Shadowfax, yes perhaps that"  
  
"No!"  
  
" I know you have always wanted a horse of your own like shadowfax being the"--  
  
"Dear Eru! Help me are you daft woman! I said nothing to do with horses!"  
  
" The sword of Eorl?" she joked and then snickered afterwards. She knew his father would never  
  
given him the ancestral sword unless on his own deathbed. Theodred nodded seriously and drew  
  
a most beautiful sword from the scabbard strapped to his waist. He brandished it and swiped it in  
  
the air a few times.  
  
" It is beautiful, Theodred" she spoke in awe. She knew how long and how much he had desired  
  
it.  
  
"Congratulations..but" she suddenly stopped and tried to find the words without hurting  
  
Theodred's feelings.  
  
He stopped playing with the sword and looked up at her "But what?"  
  
"Err... but I thought Theoden was not to give it to you, or even show it to you until he is passed or  
  
near passing?" She awkwardly stumbled on the words.  
  
Theodred nodded "I know this.. but my father...he does not know what he speaks anymore. I had  
  
asked and he just nodded, and just the nod seemed to exhaust him" he spoke with regret.  
  
Willow's lips pressed together in a hard line. She had often discussed the king's condition with his  
  
son. He has been taken over, by the snake that was Grima.  
  
  
  
  
  
They did not speak for a moment, deep in their own thoughts. Willow slowly looked up at  
  
Theodred and her heart filled with pity. His eyes were downcast and she itched to embrace him.  
  
Before she could register her actions she threw her arms around him and rested her chin on his  
  
shoulder. She did not expect a return of the embrace but her heart fluttered when he dropped his  
  
sword upon the grassy floor and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his cheek upon her  
  
head and her hair's smell of lavender gently engulfed him. They both closed their eyes and  
  
allowed themselves to seek comfort in each other's arms. Both never knew such warmth.  
  
  
  
"Meet me" Theodred's whispered voice echoed in the darkness after what seemed a lifetime.  
  
Willow pulled away slightly to look at him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
A smile played at his lips and he stroked her cheek with two fingers, and he held back a chuckle  
  
when two dirt streaks lined where he had touched.  
  
"I mean when we come back tomorrow afternoon from our border watch, I want you to come and  
  
meet me at the gates"  
  
Willow's eyes showed confusion.  
  
"But why?"  
  
His smirk broke into a full-blown swoonworthy smile, his white teeth contrasting with his dirt  
  
smudged face.  
  
"I need to tell you something" he spoke, as if in riddle.  
  
Willow's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Why not just tell me now?"  
  
Theodred pressed his index finger gently to her lips, as if to hush her.  
  
"Have patience, Melamin"  
  
Willow furrowed her brow causing Theodred to chuckle softly.  
  
"What language is that?"  
  
"Elvish"  
  
"Where did you learn that?"  
  
"My secret" he said and patted his heart through his armor.  
  
"But what does it mean?"  
  
"If you find that out, there in lies your answer"  
  
  
  
Willow simply smiled and leant in to rest her forehead upon his. Their noses touched and both  
  
their eyes were cast downward. Both seemed totally engulfed in the romantic moment. Willow  
  
wasnt sure of what his actions meant. He sometimes was very affectionate toward her, but never  
  
so much as this. She always had let her hopes up. She would prance about and imagine hearing  
  
wedding bells, and when she had seen him next, he seemed to just be her best friend again.  
  
"As much as I would love to stay, I must bid you farewell" his full lips moved close to hers and she  
  
watched them with longing.  
  
Willow's heart sank deep within her chest. Just as she was enjoying herself, again he would bring  
  
it to an end.  
  
"Must you?"  
  
"Yes. I have to dine with Eomer and a captain of some calvary, to hear what news comes" he  
  
spoke in a regretful tone, which made Willow think that perhaps he would like to stay with her this  
  
night.  
  
He then pulled away and kissed her lightly on her forehead.  
  
  
  
She grabbed his hand, and her eyes begged him to stay. He smiled and held his palm to her  
  
cheek and his eyes bore into hers.  
  
"Have patience, melamin"  
  
With that he slowly turned his back to her and walked away, their hands falling apart at the last  
  
moment. She watched his retreating form in the darkness and sighed heavily.  
  
She then whispered when he was out of sight. "Theodred, you will be the only man for me, I promise you" 


End file.
